beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 51
is the fifty-first and final episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot It is revealed that Zeo is a robot and Kenny deduces he will try to defeat Tyson before his entire body short-circuits. Zeo eventually explains he's a robot Zagart created to replace his real son who died in a tragic accident. And according to his father, if Zeo can capture Tyson's Dragoon, then by using all the Sacred bit-beasts powers, Zeo will be turned into a real boy. The battle rages on and Zeo seems to be the aggressor. Tyson tries to rally, but each move he makes is countered by the aggressive Zeo, who eventually calls upon Draciel and Dranzer to increase Cerberus' power. Tyson himself gets knocked out of the stadium right under Max's feet, who helps him get back up again. Eventually Cerberus multiplies and Tyson starts facing three Beyblades at once. Tyson summons all his remaining strength and destroys the two extra Beyblades, setting Draciel and Dranzer free and defeating Zeo. Kai and Max then proceed to reclaim their bit-beasts. Zeo is sad to realize he'll never become a real boy, but Tyson convinces him to be happy with who he is and that he must be able to do many things a normal person can't. At that point, Zeo and Dr. Zagart live on better terms with one another and the world. The Bladebreakers greet Tyson as the World champion once again. Major Events *Zeo is revealed to be an android replica of the real one. *Kai and Max get Dranzer and Draciel back. *Tyson defeats Zeo in the final battle. *Dr. Zagart reforms and cancels his plans to turn Zeo into a real boy. *Tyson becomes the Beyblade World Champion for the second time. Characters *Tyson Granger *Zeo Zagart *Blader DJ *Ray Kon *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Judy Tate *Ryu Granger *Ms. Kincaid *Ozuma *Joseph *Dr. Zagart *Mr. Dickenson *Mariam *Dunga *Taro Tate Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Burning Kerberous *Draciel V2 *Dranzer V2 *Draciel V (flashback) *Zeronix (flashback) Featured Beybattles * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia *Tyson flying towards Max is not shown in the English dub. Gallery tumblr_otyneqqhi61w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otynz8D5CH1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otyoepuztp1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otyoepuztp1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otyq9yXRlK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otyquxkB1o1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otyruikPH11w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_otyruikPH11w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_otyruikPH11w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_otyruikPH11w4q252o4_1280.png OzumaandJoseph05.PNG Zeo31.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 86019.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_754654.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_793293.jpg Zeo58.png Zeo59.png DOTFB.png maxresdefault (50).jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_604270.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_281915.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_854354.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_857857.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_870002.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_879645.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_956022.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_958424.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_962895.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_966933.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_405005.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_799967.jpg Dragoon14.jpg Dragoon13.jpg Dragoon12.jpg Dragoon11.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_759667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_760767.jpg Hyper_Victory_Tornado.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1085067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1106567.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1332767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1168967.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1174433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1202133.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1204833.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1_2011800.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1_2013933.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_753386.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_780480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_781881.jpg tumblr_lowtd4qRJC1ql914ko1_1280.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1672900.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1673700.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_341900.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_354167.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_427200.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_472667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_609000.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_874033.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo_877133.jpg tumblr_lqg3hvrqor1ql914ko1_1280.png Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1711933.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1712100.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1969333.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1979567.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1067500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1072733.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1179267.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1182433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1189600.jpg Brigas09.jpg Brigas010.jpg Brigas11.jpg Brigas12.jpg Brigas13.jpg Brigas14.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2007400.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2020200.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2082400.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2057700.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2068367.jpg File:Beyblade_The_Movie_Zagart_Arc_-V_Force-.1_2088100.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1_1678800.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Episodes